She's my kind of Rain
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: With Dean and Roman married and Happy. Now the two are there for their brother in arms as he married the girl of his dreams. Will Seth go through the wedding and how will Roman help him.


_AN: This is the last story in this series I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have writing it._

 _ **She's my kind of Rain**_

She's my kind of rain

Like love from a drunken sky

Confetti falling down all night

She's my kind of rain

*Tim McGraw*

Roman was sitting in his locker room lacing up his boots he had a match to get ready for. After tonight he had a week off to get ready for Seth and Laura's wedding but the best part was he was going to get to spend the next week and half with his family. Roman was going to fly home and pick up their daughter and take her home where they were going to pack. They were then meeting Dean at the airport in Davenport Iowa where they were going to the hotel where they were having the wedding. Roman was happy for his brother who was finally happy and in a healthy relationship. Both he and Dean have talked about the change in Seth over the last two years and it was for the better. The knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." Roman said as the door opened and in popped the man of the hour. "Hey what's up?"

"Um…ok I am…I think I am starting to freak out about the whole wedding thing." Seth said

"Ok Seth, answer me these three questions, who is the first person you think of when you wake up?" Roman asked

"Laura." Seth said

"What is the last thing you think of?" Roman asked

"Laura." Seth said

"And lastly do you love her?" Roman asked

"With all my heart and then some." Seth said

"Then why are you scared. You love her and think about her first and last thought of the day." Roman said

"I know she loves me but part of me is still scared that she may change her mind." Seth said as there was a knock on the door.

"Roman ten minutes." He said

"Look tonight after my match you and I will go back to the hotel and we can have a serious talk about this all." Roman said

"Ok man good luck out there." Seth said as Roman grabbed his belt and headed out to the ring. he had a tough task ahead of him. It was a handi-capped match against Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho and it was for his US Championship. Roman made his way out to the ring to see the two idiots out there waiting on him. He got into the ring and handed his title to the ref. Once the bell rang it was total chaos, Roman tried his best to keep up with the two of them. But the number's game was just too much for him no matter how much he tried. Just as Roman thought he had the upper hand, he caught a code breaker from Chris. Then he felt Kevin pulled him out and power bomb on the apron. Roman gain a bit of strength only to be caught by another code breaker. He got pinned for the three count and was left in the middle of the ring. He lost his United States title to Chris. Roman finally got his shit together and made his way out of the ring and slowly took his time to get to the back. He made it to his locker room to find Seth sitting there on the phone.

"Shit man you ok?" Seth asked getting up to help his friend.

"Fine just sore. Let me shower then we can head out." Roman said as he grabbed his bag and headed into the showers. Stripping out of his clothes he got under the hot water of the shower letting the hot water sooth his back. Grabbing the soap and shampoo he finished his shower and dried off. Getting dressed he made his way out to see that Seth was now off the phone and waiting on him.

"Laura said she hopes you feel better." Seth said

"Me too. Come on you ready to go?" Roman askes as they grabbed their bags and headed to the hotel. The ride was quite Seth had drove so Roman could relax. They were once again traveling together so they roomed together. Getting into the hotel was the same as it always is fans everywhere. So they were signing autographs and taking pictures as they made their way to the door. Once inside to they made their way to the elevator and then to their floor. Once inside the room Roman went straight for the bed and laid down face first.

"You relax and I'll go shower." Seth said as he went off to the bathroom. No sooner that Seth was in the bathroom Roman's phone went off reaching into his pocket he pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello." Roman said

"Hey Handsome." He said as he picked his head up.

"Oh baby boy, I miss you so much. I wish you were here." Roman said

"I know me too. I am so sorry about the match I wish I could be there to give you a message." He said

"Oh Dean I wish you were too, but tomorrow night you can have your way with me." Roman said looking to see it was well after mid-night.

"Sorry can't, you forgetting that we have Jo." Dean said

"Nope she is going to spend the night with Laura so that the two can get their hair done for the wedding." Roman said "So I get some one on one time with my husband."

"I can't wait then. I love you Ro, so much." Dean said

"I love you too baby boy." Roman said "See your tomorrow morning."  
"I can't wait, get some rest and keep our boy calm." Dean said  
"What do you mean by that?" Roman asked

"Look I know Seth way to well he's going to get nervous and the cold feet. Let him know that he and Laura are meant to be." Dean said

"I will good night." Roman said as they hung up and out came Seth with a towel around his head.

"So how is the husband doing?" Seth asked

"Good can't wait to spend some time with me though and I'll tell ya I am glad that Laura insist that Jo stay the night with her. So Dean and I get some alone time." Roman said

"Ok so tell me how is married life really, I mean you and Dean are on different brands?" Seth asked as he sat on his bed. Roman turned and looked to his brother and smiled.

"I am not going to lie to you it's hard. I mean we only get two or three days a week. But let me tell you knowing that Dean is my husband and I get to go home to him every time it makes up for it all." Roman said

"I thought about what you said earlier and you are right. I love her with my whole heart and nothing could change that. She is the one for me and I can't wait to make her my wife." Seth said

"Told you the cold feet are normal." Roman said

"What bout you did you have cold feet?" Seth asked

"Hell yeah I did. It was more fear then anything. I was scared that Dean would change his mind and I didn't think I could handle it. But after the surprise of the fact that after everything we talked about he told my Mom and Aunt. Our dream wedding was coming together and I didn't' know it. When he got home and told me that everything was ready for us to become one and he couldn't wait. I then knew that he was never going to run from me and I was never going to hurt him." Roman said

"If you do I'll kill you. I hurt him enough." Seth said

"I know. Come on let's get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us." Roman said as the two feel into a deep sleep.

Roman woke up to his phone going off he reached over and seen it was his alarm and that he has a pic message. Opening it he saw his husband naked in the mirror of the of the hotel he was staying in. Roman saved the pic and closed his phone as Seth rolled over and saw that Roman was awake.

"Hey man is it that time already?" Seth asked

"Yeah for me my flight leaves in two. I have to get going." Roman said getting up and getting dressed.

"Well I will see you this afternoon you three are coming to the house for dinner right?" Seth asked

"Yeah we are. I am home for two hours, then our flight leaves at 1 pm and we arrive at 3pm and Dean's flight lands at 3:30. So we'll check in to the hotel and then come to your house about 5pm." Roman said

"Ok man take it easy." Seth said

"I will you relax and all will be good by this time tomorrow you and Laura will be married." Roman said

"Sounds like you have everything figured out both in your life and in mine." Seth said

"I do you and Laura are meant to be together. Now I got to go I'll see you later." Roman said as he hugged his friend goodbye.

Roman was getting a bit exhausted his flight landed on time but they were delayed getting off do to a previous flight leaving late. Going home and packing was the quickest thing that he has ever did. Having to make sure that he has both his and Dean's Tux's and Jo's dress. Picking up his daughter was quite the ordeal as well for she was tired and grumpy. Once the two were on the plane everything was smooth sailing from there, Jo slept on the plane and when she woke up she was feeling better. Roman was feeling tired and couldn't wait to see his husband in just a few minutes.

"Daddy are you ok?" Jo asked

"I am just tired baby girl, and I miss your Daddy." Roman said

"I know I miss him too." Jo said as she sat on her father's lap waiting on Dean's flight to land.

"Well if you two miss me so much why are you just sitting there." He said as Jo turned to see Dean.

"Daddy." Jo yelled as she jumped into her Daddy Dean's arms. Dean held her tightly and kissed her forehead as they felt another pair of arms around them.

"Baby Boy I missed you so much." Roman said as the two shared a sweet kiss with Jo in their arms.

"I know I miss you two so much. Come on let's get to the hotel so we can go calm Seth down." Dean said as they headed off to the hotel to get everything settled. While Roman put all their clothes away, Dean got all of Jo's stuff she would need for tomorrow. They were soon off to Seth and Laura's house to have dinner. Jo was excited she hasn't seen her Uncle Seth in a few months she was happy that he was happy she really like Laura. Pulling up to the house they found Laura sitting on the front step on her phone. The three got out of the car and Roman saw that something was off Laura had tears in her eyes.

"Hey you two go see if Uncle Seth needs any help." Roman said as Dean picked up Jo and the two were off into the house. Roman sat next to Laura as she hung up the phone call and sat the phone down. She started to cry even more as Roman opened his arms to her and she fell in to them as she cried.

"Do you want me to go get Seth?" Roman asked

"No… I don't know how to tell him…" Laura said as she started to shake.

"Tell him what?" Roman asked

"That the wedding is off…that was my mom, my dad had a heart attack and he didn't make it." Laura said

"Then you need to be with your mom." Roman said.

"That's the thing the last thing he said to my mom was… To tell me that I had to get married tomorrow…that he gave Seth his blessing it was his last wish that I get married tomorrow." Laura cried as Roman held her tightly and knew that calling off the wedding would not only hurt Seth but also Laura.

"Is your mom still coming tomorrow?" Roman asked as Laura shook her head no.

"No she can't, she's in the hospital for exhaustion." Laura said

"If you talk to Seth I am sure he'd push it back till your mom can come." Roman said

"I know but I want to honor my Dad and do this tomorrow. I just don't have anyone to give me away to him." Laura said as Roman smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes you do. You have me. I would be honored to give you away in honor of your father." Roman said as Laura looked up to him and saw he was excited about this. Laura throw her arms around Roman's neck and hugged him.

"Thank you Roman so much." Laura said

"Hey anything for family and as of tomorrow you will be family. So from this point on you can call me Ro instead of Roman everyone does." Roman said

"Ok. Come on Ro let's go join the others. "Laura said as the two headed in and found that Dean, Seth and Jo had everything finished. Once they all sat down Laura explained to them what happened and what her mother and Father had asked. Seth was upset he wanted her parents there, he offered to push it back but Laura said no that her Dad was set on them getting married tomorrow no matter what. The night went on as planned they all had a great time. Jo said good night to her dad's so she could stay with Laura so they could get ready in the morning. Seth left with his brothers as he was staying at the same hotel that they were just on a different floor. Roman and Dan made their way to their room and before Roman had the key card in the lock Dean had him pushed up against the door. Roman moaned as he fiddled finally getting the key in and the door opening and dean grabbed the do not disturb sign hanging it on the door.

Laura and Jo had just finished getting their hair done and they were getting the finishing touches. Laura looked at Jo and she couldn't wait till she and Seth one day could have that. There was a knock on the door as the it opened and in walked Roman he was dressed in a black suit.

"Daddy you look handsome, just like on your wedding day." Jo said as Roman stopped looking to his daughter and how grown up she looked.

"Baby girl you look so beautiful. Daddy and Uncle Seth will think so as well. And Laura Seth is so very lucky to have you. You look stunning." Roman said as the three left the room and made their way to the doors. The door opened and Jo made her way down to the front of the church to stand across from her Daddy Dean and Uncle Seth. The music started and everyone turned back to see Laura walking down the aisle on the arm of Roman. The two made their stop in front of the preacher and Seth as Roman turned and lifted her vale back and kissed her cheek. Laura had already had tears forming knowing that her parents couldn't be there.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Seth and Laura in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He said as no one made any sounds.

"Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man," He asked as Roman stood up.

"I do, in honor of her father." Roman said

"Ok next these two have chosen to each recite a poem of their own instead of me reciting on so Seth if you wouldn't mind going first." He said

"Laura I have told you many times that there is no me without you.

I almost gave up in my life with walls painted blue; Till a magnificent love touches me through you.

Now we will face, the obstacles of life together. I really want this to be a routine that will last forever.

When I was alone, I can't stand on my own; Then heaven sent you here when the angles had flown.

Since then I become so stronger than ever; Look up to my promise that I will leave you never." Seth said

"Wow powerful; Laura you're up." He said

"Seth you are my everything and so much more.

The one, I love with all my might. The one I'm thinking of every night.

The one, that helps me make things right. The one I dream of when I sleep at night.

The one, I think of when I hug my pillow tight. The one I'm not giving up without putting up a fight." Laura said

"Now if you Seth if you will repeat after me. Laura I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He said

"Laura I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Seth said

"Now if you Laura if you will repeat after me. Seth I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." He said

"Seth I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Laura said as the preacher handed Seth the ring to place on her finger.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you Laura to be my wife; this day and forevermore." Seth said as the preacher handed the ring to Laura as she did the same.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and Joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you Seth to be my husband; this day and forevermore." laura said

"By the power vested in me by the State of Iowa I now pronounce you husband and wife.

I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lopez," He said "You may kiss your bride."

Seth pulled Laura close to him and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster up without going overboard. Roman stood up and picked his daughter up as Dean came to stand next to his husband and daughter. Seth and Laura pulled away and turned to their friends and family. Who would have thought that this is where they would have ended up? Seth looked to his wife and he smiled thinking that She was his kind of rain she was what he was always looking for.


End file.
